Break Up
by Teamedward45
Summary: Bella has been sneeking behind edwards back to go see jacob. What happens when he discovers the truth and how will he react knowing she has been lying to him all these times.
1. Chapter 1

Break Up

Disclaimer:stephanie meyer owns everything except for plot and "lucie"  
>info: lucie is edwards sister from the past and has the power to move things with her her mind and cause phsical pain to anyone she is with riley but he is good in this story<p>

"Edward I don't understand why I can't go" Bella it's dangerous "  
>"no it's not Jacob won't do anything to me "<p>

"he won't but the others might I don't need any protecting"

" Bella you can barely walk without tripping "

"okay that's true but that doesn't mean I can't go "

"Bella your not going and that's final"

" yes I am" no your not"  
>" you can't stop me"<p>

" Bella"

" just go already Edward ".

"Bella I'm not leaving until you promise me you won't go ".

"I can't promise you anything".

"Bella"

" oh and Edward don't try and destroy my truck because this time I won't forgive you".

" ugh Bella".

" no Edward just go please ".

"fine then".

He left after that. That's how it all started with one little argument after that I started seeing Jacob behind his back.  
>Alice couldn't see me so nothing happened but she started getting suspucius on why she couldn't see me but I assured her it was nothing just some blind spots in her vision she actually believed me. Before Edward came I always took a shower so he wouldn't notice the scent.<p>

He kept thinking I was hanging out with my friends everything was going perfect until one day Edward and his family had to go hunting everyone except lucie so that day I decided to go visit Jake because I knew Lucie would probably be busy so I called him to come and pick me up.

That's when the disaster came when Edward left for his trip I started getting ready to go to the reservation right when I went downstairs to wait for Jake lucie came and was sitting on the couch

" hey bells"

" uhhh Lucie what are you doing here", I asked hoping Jake wouldn't come soon.  
>So I had time to distract lucie from seeing where I was going.<p>

" oh well since the family went hunting and I didn't go I decided to hangout with you so you want to go shopping"

"umm well I kind of have plans"

"really where are you going"

" umm to Angela's"

" oh well you've been there a lot lately huh"

" ugh well you know she's one of my closets friends "

"oh well I guess I'll be going oh and by the way Bella", i heard anger in her voice.  
>"your rides waiting for you<p>

" I think it's Angela"

" umm well bye "

"bye"

I looked outside and saw Jacob's rabbit coming into the driveway .

"Lucie I can explain"

" please do"

" umm well" I was interuppted by Jake knocking on the door.

" Bella are you okay I can smell a leech"

" go ahead bella answer the door", lucie seemed calm and was waiting for me to open the door. Then I went to open the door.

"hey I was waiting for you why did you take so long well"

" umm"

"Tell him Bells" lucie said.

" What are you doing here" lucie repeated what he said

" what are you doing here"

" well I asked you first"

" well I came to hang out with Bella but I see she has other plans right"

" umm that's right she does she coming with me" "oh really"

By this time lucie was by me and in front of Jacobs face.

"Well hate to break it to you but she cant".

" you have no power over her"

"come on Bella let's go I don't feel like fighting she not worth it"

"really", lucie growled.

"so you think you could take me on"  
>" that's right " he responded<p>

"you guys please don't fight"

"Bellas right let's not fight like you said it's not worth it cause I could easily beat you "

"huh come on bella let's go "

I was still planning on going but I knew lucie would do something but I took that chance.

" yeah I'm going "

"no your not"

" lucie "

"please I haven't seen him in a while"  
>" Bella you really think I'm that stupid I know that you've been seeing him behind Edwards back did you ever think about Edward"<p>

"Lucie it's my decision"

" well I guess it is but your still not going you can't "

"watch me"

Then out of no where lucie was outside with Jacob and I was inside I was going for the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Lucie let me out" I said knowing she could hear me.

Then I saw there conversation he was arguing with lucie and lucie did or said something that made him leave.

After that I was surprised he actually left then I braced myself for Lucie's yelling.

When she came inside she just said," hurry up i don't have all day and I just need to show you something"

When I finally saw she wasn't going to do anything we got into the car and she started driving I looked out the window and saw a place I never saw before.

"come on" lucie said.

" what is this place"? I asked curiously.

" it's where me and Edward used to hang out all the time when we would have problems we used to play and just talk"

" this is where we met after our parents death and the change"

"you want to know something the only reason Edward doesn't like you going to the reservation is because he's afraid that one of the wolves will lose control and he'll lose you"

" he's been through hell ,Bella but you can't understand , that he would risk anything to make you happy even though it makes him unhappy he's been through enough don't you think"

"So please don't just think about Jacob because when you do your just

hurting Edward more and eventually he'll start thinking that you love that dog more than him and well I don't know what will happen after that so just

think about the consequences of your actions now come on i need to get you home before Edward comes "

When we got in the car I started thinking and it's true I was hurting Edward but that doesn't stop me from visiting Jake I guess I'll just have to talk to Edward and tell him that Jake is only a friend and that he will always be my love.

"hey lucie what are you going to tell Edward"

" what do you think I should do he will eventually figure it out but it's not up to me it's up to

you tell him the truth but if you don't I'm going to so you choose I tell him or you".

I stayed quiet for a moment.

" I guess I'll have to then"

by now we were at my house

"thanks for the advice but I can do it I'll tell edward"

" k I'll tell him to stop by today oh and bella don't try and go to the reservation because ill know if you did and that will just make things more complicated"

With that she left I went to my room to prepare myself to talk to Edward.  
>I knew lucie was right edward is just worried and I was guilty for that I can't believe I went behind his back I could've just talked to him. Now like she said I have to face the consequences.<p>

Suddenly I was startled by a voice.

"hey love"  
>" uhh hey"<br>" lucie said you wanted to talk to me "

"yeah so today while you were gone I decided to go pay a visit to Jacob"

" what Bella why "

"please let me finish while I was waiting for him lucie came and she stopped me so we went for a ride she showed me the place where you guys hanged out and talked and she also told me that it was the place where you guys met after the change and she told me to tell you the truth"

"Bella what are you talking about " he pleaded I now felt more guilty.

"you know the times you went hunting or you weren't in town I told you I was going to hang out with a friend well the friend I went to go see was"

" Jake"

thanks for reading review please

any questions just ask i will answer

Teamedward45


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously: "well the friend was"

"Jake "

Now:  
>"what Bella how could you" I could hear anger and dissapointment in his tone.<p>

"you know how dangerous they are"

"they aren't dangerous Edward guess lucie didn't tell you everything but I guess it doesn't matter now"

" what Edward"

" Bella the only thing I have to say to you is that I wish you would have told me before".

"Edward I'm sorry".

"no your not if you were sorry you would have told me before rather than go behind my back".

"Edward why can't you just understand he's my best friend"

" what am I to you"

"Edward your my life I love you"

" i love you to but I can't let you keep seeing him"

" well you're just going to have to accept it"

" well I can't "

"well that's not my problem what is it that he did so bad that you won't let me see him what he called you something.

"What did he do huh what"

" you know what I can't deal with this right now I'm gonna go"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

" what you can't face me cause you you're wrong"

"you know what this is all your fault if you would've let me see him this would've never happened"

" so you know what leave because that's what you're good at you know", pain crossed Edwards face I then realized what I had just said.

"Edward I "

"no you're right if you want me to leave I'll leave and since you haven't forgiving me which I understand I think we need a break"

"but Edward"

" I'm sorry if I got in your way with that dog the only reason was to protect you and if you can't understand that then I guess we can't keep going ",

"you know I dreamed forever with you but I guess that's impossible now "

"fine" I said even though I wasn't prepared for this I knew we would get through this. It was just a break right.

"I'm sorry Bella and don't worry nothing will happen to you or your loved ones but I won't promise you that your mutt won't get hurt",

With that he was gone all through the night I couldn't stop crying i even cried myself to sleep.

This was all my fault not his I even brought up the subject we both wanted to avoid.

I couldn't believe it me and edward aren't together I had to prepare myself for school. I had every class with him he'll probably change his schedule so he doesn't have to see me.

One week after breakup Edwards pov

I felt horrible I kept playing the memories of that day in my head after Bella and I had our argument and that we broke up the bad thing was that I had to go to school.

(Edward) I heard lucie's thoughts.

( we have to go to school it's been a week since you've gone you got to see confront her so stop moping and get ready I know you are sad but you and Bella will get through it)

Lucie was right we would get through this even I though I got hurt that she brought up me leaving but she was right it was my fault but I decided not to think about that.

"are you coming or not", Alice said.

"yeah"

I knew it was going to be hard because we had every class together .

When I finally got ready my family was waiting downstairs.

"hey bro", emmet said trying to lighten my mood up.

"you know what we me and lucie were planning on racing through town and I think you might want to go after school "

"emmet I don't think so"

" oh please Edward ",

Lucie begged giving me a pleading look.

"Fine it might get my mind off her "

"great it's settled are any of you guys coming"

" no me and rose are going shopping and riley and jazz are going to a gallery with esme and as you know carlise is working"

" Kay"

We were already at school when I saw her she looked at me to but quickly turned around

" come on Edward", lucie insisted

"don't look it will only make it worse "

When the bell rang for first period I was nervous when I saw her in math.  
>I already began to get nervous so I sat somewhere across from her.<p>

So that's how it went throughout the day for the first time I was actually looking forward to spending time with Lucie and emmet at lunch.

Our family sat together at our usual table except bella wasn't here she sat with her other friends.

I actually caught her looking here a few times but quickly looked away.

Our conversations today just consisted of Alice saying it would be okay and emmets and lucie's planning for after school racing.

They told me we would try to avoid other cars.

Alice warned us we would eventually get arrested but lucie and emmet didn't care because they were already used to the jail cell and me I frankly didn't care.

My last class was gym and I had her in it.

It even pained me to think about her but luckily I had Lucie in gym.

When we got there everybody was already in teams.

Lucie had insisted to skip a few minutes so we didn't have to be there long.

( so what's there explanation this time mostly lucie ) coach thought

"Mr. and why are you guys late"

" well I ugh got lost"

" really you've gotten lost quite a few times this year"

"what can i say I don't have good memory"

" you Mr. Cullen well I just had to use the restroom"

" sure well Mr. and mrs Cullen go to the red team".

(Luckily for us it wasn't bella's team that would've been awkward) Lucie thought

"yeah" I responded.

The sport was soccer lucky for us it wasn't sunny and it wasn't rainy so it was good weather.

When we finally started playing I saw Bella tripping a few times but Angela helped her out usually it was me.

At one point lucie hit the ball to hard and almost threw it to bellas face.

Luckily I caught it before it hit her.

" thanks" she said.

After that Lucie apologized because I told her to.

When we were out of school I saw something that made me want to strangle someone.  
>That mutt was here.<p>

sorry kind of boring chapter next one will have a lot more of action

review please although i know i dont have any reviews i know people still read it as long as you keep reading

teamedward45 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Previously: I saw something that made me want to strangle someone.  
>That mutt was here.<p>

Apparently he was here to pick her up because her truck broke down.

I was about to go over there and say something but lucie held me back.

"come on Edward its not worth it"

"you're right" I was about to leave to my Volvo but a thought stopped me.

(she chose me bloodsucker) that mutt thought that made me snap.

I ran over there and threw a punch to that mutt.

"control your thoughts next time" I said with venom in my voice.

I was going for another punch but Bella stopped me.

"stop Edward don't hurt him"

"why is it because you do love him more than me"

" well what do you expect you punched him for no reason"

" dont judge me Bella because you have no idea what he thinks"

By now my family was pulling me back making sure I don't hit him again and there was a crowd around us.

"let me go emmet " I growled.

(Told you she would choose me)

Jacob thought again that made me more angry but lucie beat me to him sensing he thought something that would make me angry.

"listen both of you" she said to Jacob and Bella

"stay away from us "

"you" she pointed to that mutt

"if it wasn't for that we have a crowd i would've beat you to death by now"

" what your little brother can't defend himself"

"that's it" then lucie punched and slapped him

It sounded like rocks colliding.

"grow some balls"

" Jake are you okay " Bella said

I couldn't believe her she said she loved me and here she is defending that mutt.

" I can't belive you"

"you selfish bitch after all Edwards done for you he protected you ,gave you everything he almost killed himself and don't say you're sorry cause we won't forgive you "

"Edward still might love you and would do anything for you but you don't deserve it you want to know why we hate him so much huh it's because he almost exposed us to them" she pointed to the humans

"He pushed Edward into the sunlight few humans saw but we told them he had glitter on ,he almost got us killed by the volturi but luckily they didn't find out"

" now if you'll excuse us we have things to do let's go you guys"

"Edward wait I'm sorry "

I heard her scream from behind me but we were already in the the car.

(I'm sorry) I heard the families thoughts but then I surprised them by saying

"so emmet lucie we still on for tonight" I said they gasped

"yeah if you're up to it "

"yeah I'm tired of wasting time"

Once we got home Lucie said

"come on lets get our racing cars but I should warn you we probably will get arrested"

We laughed together it was great but I still missed Bella and loved her.

Bella's Pov

I couldn't belive Jacob did that.

After Edward left Jacob tried to get me to go with him but I didn't want to see or talk to him.

Lucie was right I was selfish and I didn't deserve Edward.

I asked angela if she could take me home I was going to make things right with him and get Edward back.

Once I got home I thanked Angela and thankfully she didn't ask me questions throughout the ride.

When I entered I was surprised to find Charlie here.

"hey dad"

"hey kiddo "

"you're here early"

" yeah why isn't Edward with you he's usually here when I come home"

"umm we're on a break"

" oh I'm sorry hon if you want company you could go to the reservation"

"no dad i don't think I'm gonna see Jake anymore he's the reason me and Edward are on a break"  
>" sorry" he said<p>

" it's okay well I'm going up to my room"

" kay"

It was around 8 when Charlie was called out. He told me some kids were racing and they needed backup saying they didn't stop.

I wonder who they were there wasn't that much commosion in this town so there was finally some action.

I watched the news wondering who they were and when I saw who did it I was shocked .

thanks for reading please review teamedward45 


End file.
